Wish upon a star
by xoxodanrenaxoxo
Summary: When tragedy strikes Aria and Ezra find themselves having 3 additional kids to parent leaving them with 6 kids 6 years and younger. Contains Ezria, Haleb and a little Spoby
1. Preface

**Summary: This story takes place in the future. Aria and Ezra have been married for 8 years with 3 kids. One day when an unfortunate tragedy occurs Aria and Ezra are find themselves having to parent 6 kids under 6 which included their 6, 4 and 2year olds and twin 5 year old girls and a 5 month old. Ezria, Haleb and Spoby.**

**Background:**

**Aria and Ezra:**

Kennedy Ella Fitz – 6 (Ellie)

Sydney Rose Fitz – 4 (Syd)

Jackson Michael Fitz – 2 (Jax)

**Hanna and Caleb**

Callie Ashley Rivers – 5

Rylie Aria Rivers – 5

Emily Nevaeh Rivers – 5mths (Emi)

**Spencer and Toby**

Matthew Tobias Cavanaugh – 6 (Matt)

Nicholas Alexander Cavanaugh – 3 (Nick/Nickie)

**Aria** teaches English at Rosewood High.

**Ezra** Lectures at Hollis.

**Hanna** runs a clothing store.

**Caleb** does computer repair. He also created an App for Apple.

**Spencer** is a cardio-thoracic surgeon.

**Toby** owns a construction company.

**Emily** was killed in a car accident on her way to the hospital after Hanna's fall which caused her to go into premature labour with baby Emily. She was a swim coach.

Emily was born 12 weeks premature weighing only 1lb 3oz and was not expected to live past a few days. Her lungs were severely underdeveloped, she needed heart surgery and she developed a brain bleed. Fortunately Spencer was able to repair her heart and she was placed on ECMO and given steroids which allowed her lungs to fully develop. After spending 3 months and 5 days in the hospital she was finally allowed to go home. Her name was originally Heaven Grace but when Emily met in the accident trying to make it to her birth Hanna and Caleb both decided to honour Emily. Which is why her name is Emily Nevaeh. They decided on Nevaeh rather than Heaven because it simply sounded better that way.

**AN- This was just and introduction to the characters, not an actual chapter. I really hope you will love this story. Also I am an Emily fan, I just couldn't find a way to include her in the story and this seemed the best way to do it. Also I had a hard time coming to the decision to kill her. It just didn't seem right to not have her be a big part of the story and without her death, she wouldn't have been much a part of it. The story's central focus will be on Hanna, Caleb, Aria and Ezra and their 6 kids. Ashley will be in the story and Spencer works at the hospital so she plays a role in it too.**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

It is a cool Monday morning and the second week of summer and the weather report predicted tolerable outdoor temperatures for the day with mid afternoon showers which will be perfect for nap time. Ezra had just left for work and Hanna will be by soon to drop the girls off for the day. Aria walked into the playroom to check on the kids before going back to finish packing their things for today, she was planning on taking them to the zoo and possibly the park if they aren't tired after the zoo and the weather was still pleasant to be in.

"Mama!" Jax screamed and ran to her the minute he saw her enter the room. Jackson was 2 years old and a mama's boy. He was always following her around, that is, when he is not terrorizing his sisters and cousins. Aria stooped down and scooped him up as he ran into her arms.

"He buggy, what's wrong?" She asks him taking a piece of paper towel to wipe his tear stained face.

"Kennedy was trying to get him to leave us alone so she told him there were monsters under here" Sydney says from beneath their fort.

"Oh Ellie stop scaring your brother" Aria warns her before turning back to her 2 year old. "Its ok buggy, mama won't let the monsters get you ok." He nods. Just then she heard the doorbell followed by a knock. "That must be your aunty Hanna."

She opened the door to find a very annoyed looking Hanna with Callie in her arms. "Morning Hanna, Rylie, what's wrong with Callie?" Aria asks

"Morning, Callie isn't feeling well today. She had an Asthma attack this morning and she seems to be gaining a temperature." Hanna informed her

"Oh you poor baby" Aria says while stroking her hair. She looked up at her aunt for a moment and let out a faint hi before placing her head back on her mom's shoulder.

"We have to take Emily to her well baby exam today or I'd just stay home with her."

"It's ok, I'll keep an eye on her. Plus that would mean she wouldn't get to go to the zoo with us today" Aria replied. At the sound of the word zoo Callie's head shot up for a minute and she gave Aria a faint smiling before it returned to its resting place on Hanna's shoulder. Rylie who had been standing quietly by Hanna during all this also started smiling and jumping up and down "I knew you'd love that"

"Hey why don't you go on inside Ryls" Hanna told her and she said good bye to her mom and stepped inside the house.

"The girls are in the playroom go on a head I'll be in in just a minute" Aria informed her, she was about to run for the playroom when Aria stopped her. "Wait Rylie take Jax with you. Don't worry there aren't any monsters in the fort I promise" Aria assured him before placing him on the ground and he and Rylie ran off together.

"Ok here is their bags. Her Asthma pump in the side pocket and Rylie's epipen is in the pouch on the inside of the bag. Oh and I had Caleb put their booster seats in the garage." Aria took the bag then Callie and she said goodbye to Hanna before closing the door and headng back inside. She put the girls' bag in a couch in the living room before going to put Callie who had started to fall asleep down for a nap. She then grabbed the baby monitor and head for the playroom.

…..

Around 10 Aria gathered up the kids and took them to the car, she then packed the bags, stroller and carrier into the trunk, made sure everyone was secure then got in the driver's seat. When she got to the zoo she took out the stroller and carrier. As it was only a double stroller she had Sydney and Callie ride in it, she put Jackson into the carrier and strapped it on. Rylie and Kennedy had to walk beside the stroller.

They walked around the zoo and stopped at each enclosure to look at all the animals. All the kids enjoyed being at the zoo and learning about the animals, even Callie got excited when she saw the monkeys but Jax wasn't a fan of the roaring of the lion at which point the touring came to a hault and they had to stop and wait for him to calm down.

By 12 the kids were getting tired and hungry and so Aria took them to a seating area at the zoo and allowed them to have lunch. She was appreciative of the break because she herself was becoming tired. After they had lunch and used the bathroom she brought them back to the car and packed up while they got themselves seated in their respective seats. She checked they were secure as usual before getting in. As she noticed they were all pretty tired she decided to just head home with plans of if the rain held up after their naps she would take them to the park then.

As she drove into the garage she noticed they had all fallen asleep, so she parked the car and instead of waking them up and posibly risking the loss of nap time she decided to take them in while they slept. She grabbed Jax and Sydney first because they were the closest to her. It had been a long and tedious process but she managed to get all kids into bed without waking them. By the time she was finished she was too tired to go get the bags and found herself falling asleep on the couch clutching the baby monitor.

….…..

Ezra came home around 4:30 to find the kids watching a movie while Aria was in the kitchen preparing dinner with Jax at her heel trying to get a cookie.

"Peace mama cookie" Jax begged

"I said no Jax. No cookies before dinner" Aria scolded at which point Jax noticed Ezra standing there and turned to him for help with persuading his mother.

"Daddy cookie peace"

"Jackson your mom said no, so sorry buddy I can't help you" Ezra told him and ruffled his hair before turning his attentio to his wife. "Hi sweetie, how was your day?" he asks and kisses her

"Hi" Aria sighed and smiled "Long, tiering but very worth it"

"Yea? What did you guys do?" He asked and lift up Jax who was hanging onto his leg crying

"Yea, we went to the zoo"

"You went to the zoo? That must have been fun" Ezra replies this time talking to Jackson and wiping his tear stained face.

"Yea we saw monkey and lion scare me, make me cry" He replied

"Oh you had fun tho right?" Ezra asked him and he nodded enthusiastically. He then walked to the living room where the girls were watching their movie. "So you guys too caught up in tinkerbell to talk to dear old dad?"

"Daddy you're home" both Syd and Ellie says in unison jumping up to hug him

"Hi uncle Ezra" Both Callie and Rylie greated from their spot on the floor.

…..

They had just sat down to have dinner when the phone started to ring. "I'll get it" Aria says getting up to answer the phone. "Hello"

"_Aria? It's Ashley"_

_Aria: "Oh hi Ashley is everything ok?"_

_Ashley: "Do you still have the girls?" _

_Aria: "Yea Callie and Rylie are here but Emily is with Hanna why?"_

_Ashley: "Oh no"_

_Aria: "Oh no? What do you mean oh no" _She asks becoming alarmed. By this time Ezra was making his way over to her.

"What's wrong Aria?" Ezra ask to which she shrugged her shoulders

_Ashley: "I just got a phone call Hanna was in an accident"_

_Aria: "Oh my God is she ok? Who was in the car with her"_

"What's wrong?" Ezra asks again worriedly

"Hanna met in an accident" Aria whispered trying to ensure the kids don't hear her

"Oh my God is she ok?"

"I don't know, Ashley says that's all they would tell her over the phone." She answers

_Ashley: "They took them to Rosewood Memorial. I'm going there now"_

_Aria: "Ok I'll meet you there" _

_End of call_

"Could you call my mom and see if she can come over and watch the kids please so you can take me to the hospital. I don't wanna drive." Aria asks Ezra

"Yea sure, no problem. But Aria, what are we going to tell the kids?"

"Nothing yet. Let's just go to the hospital and see what happened before we tell them anything" Aria replied and then head upstairs to their bedroom to grab a jacket, her purse and shoes.

…**..**

**That's it for the prologue guys. I have a lot planned for this story and I just hope you guys love it so far. I hold these characters near and dear to my heart and I just want to ensure I do them and this story justice. Please leave a review, good, bad or indifferent I love them all and all are welcomed. If you review with your penname I will reply whenever I can. Thanks in advance.**

**-Cavine**


	3. Breathe Again

**Chapter 1 – Breathe Again**

**Hey guys thank you for sticking to the story. Don't worry I have a lot in store for this storyline and these characters. Please stick with me, it is going to be a bumpy road ahead.**

* * *

Aria ran into the hospital and head for the reception area in the ER. "Ah excuse me I'm looking for Hanna Marin-Rivers, she was in an accident…." She yelled to the lady at the desk but was interrupted when Ashley saw her.

"Aria" Ashley shouted the moment she saw the brunette enter the ER.

"Oh Ashley, thank God. What happened? Have you spoken with the doctors yet? Where is she?" Aria spouted off questions to the older woman just as Ezra came over to them.

"The police say some guy lost control of his car because of the water on the road. Apparently he hit into a car which lost control and slammed into Hanna's side of the car pushing it into the way of another car coming in the opposite direction. That car collided into the driver's side and flipped it over. Emily was in her car seat around the back and Spencer just went to check on her. They say she might not need surgery but she does have bleeding in her brain and a concussion along with a few cuts and bruises." She paused to wipe her tears. "Hanna has some internal bleeding a broken arm and leg, a cracked spine and a brain haemorrhage. Caleb's leg was pinned under the steering wheel and they said they may have to amputate, he also has swelling in his brain and a collapsed lung."

"Oh my God. They are going to be ok though right? They have to be" Aria asks.

A few minutes later Spencer returned. "Emily is doing ok. They dressed her wounds and they are monitoring her brain bleed. She has a lot of great doctors and nurses around her, I'm sure she's going to be fine."

"What about Hanna and Caleb? Did you find out anything more about them?" Aria asks

"Yea they are both still in surgery. Caleb's heart stopped for a few minutes while they were fixing his brain and they had to shock him. They got his heart started again, they had to take off a large portion of his skull to allow for his brain to swell without being compromised. When I was leaving they were preparing to start working on his lungs. But for now he's stable."

"This is a lot" Ashley comments

"I know." Spencer replies and embraced her in a hug.

"How is Hanna doing?" Aria asks again impatiently

"Well her surgeries are going to take a lot longer because she had a lot more damage. Her spine was stabilized before surgery and they are still working on her internal injuries. They were trying to save her spleen when I was leaving but I think they may have to remove it. Her vital signs haven't been stabilized but I'm sure once they get the bleeding under control she'll be fine."

"Thanks Spence. I don't know what we would have done had you not been here." Aria replied from her spot in Ezra's arms.

"It's no problem. They are going to be fine." Spencer assured them all. "Where are the twins by the way?"

"My mom is with them, I should call and check on them. I didn't want to tell them before I had any concrete information, plus Callie hasn't been feeling well all day so I didn't want to take her out in the rain." Aria replied before excusing herself to go and call her mom. She updated her mom before coming back to the waiting room.

* * *

They had been waiting for hours now when a doctor finally came to update them on the Hanna and Caleb's condition. "Is there a family here for Hanna and Caleb Rivers?"

"Yes right here" Ashley and Aria answered and got up from their seats to go to the doctor.

"No please remain in your seats. I'll come to you." The doctor stopped them in their tracks and they made their way back to their seats and he sat across from them. "Hi I'm Dr Stevens. Caleb's surgeries went well, he's stable, however, he's in a medically induced coma to try and stop the swelling in his brain. His leg has been stabilized however as soon as he can take the surgery, we are going to have to amputate because the damage was too severe. We have it stable for now, and he's on antibiotics to prevent any further spreading of the infection he has."

"When can we see him?" Ashley asks

"Well he's in recovery now, so you won't be able to for at least a few hours." Dr Stevens replied.

"Ok what about Hanna?" Aria asks

"Well her stats plummeted and we were unable to get her stabilized and so we concluded her body was too traumatized to continue working on her, so we have wrapped her stomach and moved her to the ICU to allow her body some time to rest before we can continue her surgeries. Her injuries were more severe and so she has quite a few more surgeries to go followed by a very long recovery period if or when she survives the surgeries." Dr Stevens informed them. "You won't be able to see her any time soon, her condition is too severe. We will keep you informed periodically though"

"Thank you Dr Stevens" Spencer replied after noticing everyone was still trying to process all the information they have been given.

"No problem Dr Hastings." Dr Stevens replied before taking off in the same direction he came. "I'm going to go and check to see if you can see Emily. I'll be right back" They all nodded at Spencer as she headed for the paediatric ward.

She returned a few minutes later and escorted them to the PICU. "They will only allow us in there one at a time but I'm still in my scrubs so I get to come in with you guys." Emily was laying on her back in a crib strapped up to several monitors.

Spencer brought Ashley in first and she took up her chart and scanned it over. "Don't worry about all the machines she's hooked up to, they are only for monitoring purposes. She's breathing on her own and she doesn't need feeding assistance. According to her chart her brain bleed is still grade 1, which means it's a minor bleed which will probably resolve on its own. As you can see she's alert and moving all her limbs and looking around. That tells us that no part of her brain was severely damaged. She's good."

Spencer then took Aria in to see the baby giving her the same assurances she'd just given Ashley.

"Ok guys listen you should go home and get some rest. I'm on call and I'll be here so I'll call you as soon as anything changes. I promise." Spencer told them.

"Ok but Spencer please call as soon as there is anything new." Aria warned

"I will" Spencer promised once again.

They then said goodbye to each other before Ezra guided Aria to the parked car.

* * *

When they arrived home it was late but only Jax was in bed. "Mom why are the girls still up?"

"They didn't want to go to bed. I think they suspected something was wrong, I decided to just let them stay up. And Callie's fever broke." Ella informed her

"Thanks mom. But don't go, please spend the night so if we have to leave early you don't have to drive over here again." Aria told her

"Ok no problem sweetie. How are Hanna, Caleb and Emily?"

"Hanna is critical, Caleb is stable but in a medically induced coma and Emily is ok. They are just keeping her to monitor her." Aria told her

"Well at least there is some good news in all this" Ella replied and both Aria and Ezra nodded. She then went and told the girls goodnight before leaving for one of the guest bedrooms.

Aria then slowly made her way to the living room where the girls were watching TV. She turned it off and sat in the sofa across from them and called their attention. "Hey girls"

"Hi mom….Hi Aunty Aria" They all answered

"Aunty Aria isn't my mommy coming for us?" Callie asked causing Aria to start to cry.

Ezra held her and whispered soothingly in her ear before turning his attention to the girls. "Well Callie, Rylie. Your mom, dad and sister were in an accident today and they are in the hospital right now so you guys will be staying here with us."

* * *

**I know, I know, how could I leave it here? But next chapter will be all about the kids' reaction. This would have been too long if I kept it in. As usual please leave a review guys.**

**Cavine**


	4. Hanging By A Thread

**Chapter 2 – Hanging by a thread**

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait. Thank you guys so much for all the love and support I've received for this story. I love all the reviews. **

* * *

_**Previously on Wish upon a star:**_

"_**Aunty Aria isn't my mommy coming for us?" Callie asked causing Aria to start to cry.**_

_**Ezra held her and whispered soothingly in her ear before turning his attention to the girls. "Well Callie, Rylie. Your mom, dad and sister were in an accident today and they are in the hospital right now so you guys will be staying here with us."**_

"Are they going to be ok?" Callie asks

Aria had regained her composure by this time and was able to answer her. "Your little sister is going to be fine, they are just keeping her in the hospital to make sure she's going to remain fine."

"What about our mom and dad?" Rylie asks

"Your mom and dad's bodies are hurt right now and the best doctors are working to make sure they are going to be just fine too." Aria assures them.

"Ok" They replied though not quite convinced.

Aria kissed all four girls against their temples. "Come on let's get you guys to bed ok?"

"Ok" They all replied. "Can I sleep with you tonight mom, please?" Kennedy begged

"Yea sure sweetie" Aria replied after looking to Ezra for support.

"Can we sleep with you too?" Callie asked too. "And me too" Sydney chimed in.

"You can all sleep with us tonight." Aria replied happy they decided to get such a large bed. She then scooped up Callie and Sydney while Ezra picked up Rylie and Ellie and brought them upstairs.

"Are your teeth brushed" Ezra asked

"Yea grandma made us brush when she was trying to put us to bed" Ellie told him.

"Ok then everyone go and use the potty. Syd did grandma put on ur pull ups?" Aria asks

"No I don't wanna wear pull ups. I not baby no more" Sydney replied

"Yea sure you are not sweetie but I don't want you wetting my bed so you going to have to wear them tonight." Aria informed her

"But I don't wanna" Syd protested

"Ok fine, then you can sleep in your own bed then" Aria tells her at which point she left the room. Aria thought she was upset and went to sleep in her own room so she went to check on Jax and grabbed the baby monitor. As she was pulling up Jackson's door she saw Sydney pouting down the hall with a pull-up in her hand.

Ezra and Aria got ready for bed while the girls settled into their bed. They made their way onto the bed when they were shocked by a question Callie asked.

"Aunty Aria…is my mom and dad going to go to heaven like Aunty Emily?"

It took a minute for Aria to process before she could answer the question. "Honestly sweetie, I don't know, but you know what we can do?"

"No, what?" She asks

"Well when you are saying your prayers tonight we are going to ask God to help them to stay here with us ok?"

"Ok" She nodded then closed her eyes.

….

It was the whaling and calls for mama coming from the baby monitor that woke Aria up around 3 the next morning. She opened her eyes and looked around to see the girls and Ezra still sleeping soundly next to and on her. Gently she lifted Callie up from off her and tried to pry her arm from around her neck. She put her back under the covers before telling Jackson she was coming and turning of the monitor so as to not wake them up. She smiled when she looked down at Ezra who had Sydney on his chest and Rylie's leg just an inch away from his face.

She walked into the nursery to find Jax standing in his crib bawling his eyes out. "Hey buggy. What's wrong? You want a bottle?"

"Up up" he says raising his hands above his head signalling for Aria to lift him up. She picked him up and took him down stairs where she made him a bottle. He finished his bottle and she changed his diaper but he was still wide awake. She allowed him to run around in the nursery until she saw him rubbing his eyes, which was a sign that he was just about ready to sleep. She gave him his pacifier and placed him back into his crib before turning off the light and leaving.

….

A few hours later Aria woke up and started making breakfast for the kids, before she started however she called Spencer to check up on Hanna and Caleb.

_Aria: "Hey Spence how are they doing?"_

_Spencer: "They are still waiting to finish Hanna's operation because she still isn't stable enough. They have however scheduled Caleb's amputation for later today. As for Emily her brain is starting to heal and she remains in stable condition. They are thinking they will be able to discharge her in a couple of days_."

_Aria: "Oh at least there is some good news in all this."_

_Spencer: "Yea. I don't think I could take losing another Emily, so I'm happy she is going to be ok."_

_Aria: "Yea" _She sighed_ "Ok I'll see you later, I need to finish up breakfast before the kids wake up"_

_Spencer: "Ok no problem. See you later."_

She finished breakfast and was about to set the table when she saw Sydney and Rylie coming down the stairs.

"Good morning mama….Good morning aunty Aria" The girls greeted her when they got within ear shot of her.

"Good morning girls. Where are your sisters and dad?"

"Dad is changing Jax and Callie and Ellie are coming." Sydney answered

"Ok have a seat girls I was just about to bring in breakfast." She told them before walking back into the kitchen to get the food. They all sat down and started to eat.

A couple minutes later Callie turned to Aria "Aunty Aria, can we go see our mommy, daddy and Emily today?"

"Sweetie your mom and dad are still in a bad condition, so the doctors aren't letting us see them." Aria informed her and immediately felt horrible when she saw how sad and disappointed both she and Rylie had become. "But Aunt Spencer promises we can see Emily. In fact she thinks they might let her leave the hospital in a few days." She tries to cheer them up, which works but only a little. Both girls were still sad, even Kennedy and Sydney were sad.

Ezra noticed this and tried to cheer them up. "Hey guys, I don't have to go to work today, so what do you guys say about us going to the park and then get some frozen yogurt then we can go to the hospital"

"Yea I guess" Rylie answers

"You guess? Come on let me hear some enthusiasm. Say yah the park!" Ezra tried again only getting a reply from Jackson. "Ok finish up your breakfast so you can go and take a bath."

After breakfast Ezra set about getting all the kids bathed while Aria grabbed her keys to head out. "Callie, Rylie I'm going to your house to get some clothes and things for you guys because your mom only packed enough for you for one night, so you should be able to find clothes for today. Uncle Ezra is going to give you guys a bath, I'll be back soon, ok."

The girls nodded before telling Aria where to find a few things they thought they would need, then she left.

"Ok guys come on upstairs. This is how it's going to go. I'm going to bathe you guys according to age, two at a time, starting from the oldest. So Kennedy I want you and Callie to go into the bathroom and get undressed, I'm going to put Jackson in his room and I'll be right back."

Ezra's system worked efficiently and he was able to get all four girls bathed and dressed before getting himself and Jackson bathed and dressed. By the time Aria had returned form Hanna's house they were all cuddled together on the sofa watching a movie while Ezra played with Jackson on the floor.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading. Please remember to leave a review they are much appreciated. I really hope you guys like the story so far because I do and I'm having a whole lot of fun writing it.**

**-Cavine**


	5. One Down Two To Go

**Chapter 3- One down 2 to go**

**Hey guys, this chapter will be just a couple days later.**

…**.**

Today is the day Emily was being released from the hospital and she is doing extremely well. The doctors were able to take Hanna back and finish her operation, she is still however in the intensive care unit. She has yet to wake up since her operation, she is on a respirator which is helping her breathe at the moment. The doctors informed Aria and Ashley that she still has significant brain activity and while she is on the respirator, it is not breathing for her, it is merely helping her to breathe. At the moment her condition while still critical, it remains stable. The doctors remain hopeful that if she continues like this or even starts to improve slightly she should be able to wake up in a few days or maybe weeks, it is all up to her. She is not done with surgeries however. Her arm and leg, while have been stabilised still needs to be reset and secured.

Caleb on the other hand is not looking as promising as Hanna. While his injuries at first seemed far less intensive than Hanna's he is in a much worst state. His leg had to be amputated the day before and since his initial surgery he has been on a respirator which is breathing for him. Because of the swelling in his brain, he had to have a Craniotomy and the swelling is still significant enough that they are unable to replace his skull cap. He is still in a medically induced coma and his health is declining. Both Ashley and Aria were hopeful that he will also make a full recovery.

…..

"Aunty Aria!"

"Yes sweetie."

"Today is the day that you are going to get Emily from the hospital right?" Rylie asks while they were having breakfast that morning.

"Yes sweetie it is. So my mom is going to come over to watch you guys while Ezra is at work and I go to the hospital." Aria answers

"Can't I come with you? I want to see my mommy and daddy." Rylie asks

Aria thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to scare the kids with all the tubes and machines that both Hanna and Caleb were connected to, but she has been telling them they can't see their parents for almost a week now and she couldn't bare keeping them away much longer. Not to mention she couldn't take how sad and disappointed they were every time she told them no.

"Ok only Rylie and Callie can come. There won't be enough space in the car for all the car seats." She told Kennedy and Sydney so they wouldn't ask to join also. Callie and Rylie's faces both lit up while Syd and Ellie pouted. "You guys can pout all you want the answer is still no. You have to stay with Grandma."

…

A few hours later Aria, Callie and Rylie arrived at the hospital. She bent down to their level to explain what they were about to see. "Ok girls I'm going to take you to see you dad first. Now he won't look so much like your dad and he'll have a lot of tubes and machines connected to him, but I don't want you to worry ok?" The girls nodded. "All the machines that you'll see are what are helping him get better. The same goes for your mom ok?" She asked again and once again the girls nodded enthusiastically, just glad to finally being able to see their parents.

"Also girls, be careful not to touch any of the machines."

"Yes Aunty Aria" Both girls answered simultaneously. She then took them by their hands and led them to the elevator. She pressed the button to the 3rd floor still clutching tightly to their hands. The elevator arrived and she existed and turned the corner making her way to the neurology intensive care unit and room 3405. She stopped just shy of the room and took a deep breath, bracing herself for what they were about to see, then stepping cautiously into the room.

Upon seeing their dad strapped to all the machines both girls stopped dead in their tracks with shocked and horrified expressions. Aria once again got down to their level.

"Remember what I told you guys downstairs?" She asks them.

Callie nodded while still trying to catch her breathe. "The tubes…and the…machines…are helping…him breathe?" Rylie still stood shocked and horrified so Aria pulled her close and reassured her once again.

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Hi are you family? If you are not then you can't be in here." She informed them.

"Not exactly, his wife is one of my best friends and these are their kids and they just wanted to see their dad, but we can go if we aren't allowed to be in here." Aria replied to her and was about to pick up the girls and leave.

"Oh they can stay then. I'm sorry about that. I'm Nurse Olivia. You guys can stay while I change his IV but you are going to have to leave after."

"Ok thank you so much. Do you happen to know how he's doing?"

"Well his brain swelling is still significant but he seems to be stabilizing since they changed his medications last night." Nurse Olivia replied, whispering so as to avoid the girls hearing.

"That is good news right?" Aria asks

"Yes it is. It means he's heading on the track to recovery." Nurse Olivia replied.

"Oh that is just wonderful to hear." Aria exclaimed holding her heart. "Ok girls why don't you go put down the pictures you made for your daddy on the table over there and we can go see your mom next."

"Their mom?" Nurse Olivia asks shocked

"Yes she's in hospital also. She's upstairs in General surgery ICU. They along with their 5 month old were in the accident on the main last week. Luckily the baby wasn't badly hurt and is being released today, that is actually why we are here." Aria informed the nurse

"Oh my God that is horrible. Thank God the baby is ok though." Aria nodded "So you have their 3 kids to take care of now until they recover? I'm sorry if I'm being inquisitive" Nurse Olivia apologised

"It's ok I don't mind. Yes I have their 3 plus my 3, all under 7. You see his parents don't live in the state and I have no idea how to contact them and my friend's mom, well she's in no condition to keep the girls." Aria replied

"Oh God bless your heart. I hope they both will be able to recover." Nurse Olivia tells her while they all exited the room.

"Thank you so much, and thanks for allowing the girls to spend time and see their dad. I think they needed it and they've been asking me to take them ever since the accident."

"Oh it's my pleasure."

Aria took hold of both girls' hands and made her way back to the elevator. This time she allowed Callie to be the one to press the button for the floor.

They got off on the 4th floor and Aria guided the girls to Hanna's room, room 4210. When they got to the room there were a bunch of doctors and nurses in there with her. Aria told the girls to wait by the door while she went in to find out what was happening.

"Hi Dr Francis" Aria called Hanna's doctor whom she had become familiar with in the last week. Dr Francis was the doctor in charge of Hanna's case. Dr Francis turned to see Aria and made her way to her.

"Hi Mrs Fitz I was hoping I would see you when you came by today. I would like to talk to you about Hanna's treatment options and her current state." Aria nodded and started to worry it was going to be bad news.

"Before you start Dr Francis I would like you to meet Hanna's other two daughters." Aria told her before introducing her to Callie and Rylie. She then had the girls sit in the room while she stepped back outside with Dr Francis.

The minute they got outside Dr Francis turned to Aria with a serious expression. "Mrs Fitz I have to tell you first of all that your friend is a fighter. She knows she has something to live for and she is fighting to live for it. We are currently removing the breathing tube, because when we checked up on her today she was breathing over it. This means that she can breathe strong enough on her own."

Aria sighed in relief, happy about Hanna's improving health.

"The swelling in her brain which was caused from the haemorrhage is starting to subside which means she may begin to wake up…"

Before she could continue Aria interrupted her with a shrilling scream. "Oh my God I'm so sorry about that. It's just so good to hear some good news." Just then Aria noticed the girls standing by the door looking worriedly at Aria. "Don't worry sweethearts aunty is fine, go back into the room"

The door closed again and Dr Francis continued. "As I was saying, she may begin to wake up. However, in the event that does happen, she'll be in a lot of pain and this could be hard for her body to handle. In that event, we would like to keep her sedated and possibly induce a coma so her body may be able to fully recover." She paused while Aria took in the information she was just given.

After only a short while she finally answered. "Ah shouldn't her mom be making these decisions?"

"Usually, yes but apparently after her mom had moved away she mad you power of attorney so it's your decision."

"Ok, ah just do whatever you see is best Doctor. While I'm sure her girls would love to have her be awake, I think it will be better that she be given the chance to recuperate at least a little before having to deal with the severity of her injuries."

"Ok, that is all we wanted to hear. This is a good sign though, it means she's on the right track" Dr Francis smiled before patting Aria on the shoulder and re-entering the room to instruct the nurses of what to do. Aria went in behind her then took the girls out into the hall while they worked on Hanna.

When they had completed all they were instructed to do and left Aria took the girls back into the room and had them talk to her. They then added the pictures they had made for her to the growing stack on the table by her bed then said their goodbyes and left.

They then got Emily discharged and left.

…

**Once again thank you for reading. I know there were a lot of medical stuff in this chapter. If any of it was incorrect or inaccurate I apologize. The only thing I know about medicine is from what I've see on Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, House and some internet searches. Wow this is the longest chapter I've written for this story (Almost 2000 words)**

**-Cavine**

**PS. Please leave a review and just let me know how you feel about the story, this chapter, anything related to this story.**


End file.
